


Lipstick Lover

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Glasses, Lingerie, Lipstick Marks, M/M, So it's basically a pwp!, Sugar Daddy AU, Viktor gets tied up for a bit, Written for a telephone game, powerbottom yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: “Wow,” Viktor breathes, eyes blown wide. “Yuuri, you look-“Yuuri waits, pausing just a step away, tilting his head with a sweet smile that has Viktor visibly swallowing.“I look?” he prompts, Viktor clearing his throat.“Gorgeous. Divine. Good god, I’m already hard.”





	Lipstick Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a telephone game for both writers and artists, I'll link it once we've all posted! Thank you to Kelly and Jenna for letting me join:3
> 
> We writers wrote our works in a specific order and sent two lines from our story to the next writer, the lines I got was:
> 
> \- Yuuri’s never been too comfortable with the amount of money Victor is willing to spend on him, despite Victor’s reassurances that it was of no hardship to his wallet to spoil him.  
> \- “I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?”
> 
> It's basically just smut so I hope you like it, and please check out all the other works! <3

For some time now, Yuuri’s been suspecting that Viktor is good for a lot more money than he first admitted to when they met. Perhaps he should have suspected something already back then – Viktor offering a lot more than Yuuri had ever thought to ask for – but mostly it’s the way Viktor uses the word _casual_.

As a sugar baby, Yuuri knows he can’t decide on where to meet and what to do, merely accept or decline and give suggestions when asked. He’s not a very good sugar baby either, considering how awkward social gatherings make him and how weird he feels from accepting money and gifts. Still, when Viktor had suggested their first date be something _casual_ , just dinner and a walk at the beach, Yuuri had completely misunderstood.

Then again, casual should be the opposite of fancy and expensive. Their date had been nothing short of a disaster, Yuuri showing up in rolled-up jeans and a much too plain v-neck shirt, while Viktor wore a gorgeous summer-style suit.

Who wears a suit to the beach? Viktor Nikiforov, apparently. At least when the beach is private and the restaurant right by it caters to a certain (rich) kind of clientele.

To make a long story short, Yuuri had accidentally pushed Viktor into the water, suit and all, but for some reason Viktor still wanted to meet him again. As strange as it was, Yuuri was not in any sort of financial position to question miracles.

And now? Now, Yuuri is trying to figure out if all the little things that have made him reconsider the word casual should make him concerned or not.

 _“It’s just a casual little trip,”_ Viktor says in his ear, his voice perfectly clear through the rare-edition and probably over-powered phone he’d bought Yuuri a week ago, because _I thought you might like it_.

Yuuri is on the verge of having nightmares about breaking it, or dropping it in the toilet.

“Um,” he asks, “is it my casual or your casual?”

He’s leaning against the narrow counter in his just as narrow kitchen, eyes darting back and forth over the worn-down cupboards and pathetic kitchenette-style stove.

He is never ever letting Viktor set foot in here.

_“Secret! Oh, that reminds me, don’t pack anything, dorogoy. Just be ready at 5am on Friday morning!”_

A casual little weekend trip. Well, Yuuri can’t say he’ll mind seeing something else than his cramped apartment or the dance studio, though he’ll be pulling some all-nighters for the three days he was supposed to work on his final assignment without distractions.

Viktor, in and of himself, is a terrible distraction. It’s bad enough that he does his best to lay claim to all of Yuuri’s free time; he tends to squirm his way into the rest of Yuuri’s life as well. Even worse – Yuuri can’t stop thinking about him, can’t help but call him on nights they don’t see each other. It’s such a bad idea, Yuuri knows. One of these days their arrangement will end, Yuuri will graduate and find a job and Viktor will move on to someone sweeter, someone who will appreciate all his gifts and showers of affection without secretly feeling like he’s stealing Viktor from someone who deserves him.

“I’d like to bring a small bag,” Yuuri says, heart going thump-thump-thump. “Just a few toiletries, nothing much.”

Viktor accepts this with no questions, and soon their call ends with Viktor blowing kisses through the phone and Yuuri helplessly charmed. He draws in a deep breath, holds it in, slowly breathes out. Viktor always does so much for him, while all Yuuri has to offer is his company. Well, if that’s all he has, he’ll make sure to give Viktor what he wants, over and over until he’s selfishly branded himself into Viktor’s memories. He knows what Viktor likes, months of careful observation taking shape in some semblance of a surprise, something that plays into Viktor’s penchant for monopolizing him.

He transfers the items needed to a small toiletry bag perfect for travel – another gift, of course – and, with nothing else to do, absolutely does not spend an hour imagining how Viktor will react.

 

000

 

Barcelona is beautiful, even in early winter. Yuuri nuzzles into his scarf, Viktor pressing a sweet kiss to his hand as Yuuri gazes in wonder through the tinted windows of the limousine taxi that had picked them up at the airport. He’s barely let go of it since he picked Yuuri up in the morning, brushing his thumb over his knuckles, sometimes squeezing it. Each little thing has Yuuri’s heart clenching, pain from sweetness, pain from knowing he’s living in a dream.

It’s a short ride to Viktor’s apartment along the sea before the driver takes a left, taking them onto a small side-street between buildings.

“Come on,” Viktor tells him, smile wide and excited. “I can’t wait to show you.”

The building they’ve parked by is tall but not worryingly so, covered mostly in glass with white dividing the floors. Everything about it screams luxury, from the concierge in the lobby to the beautiful interior inside the elevator. 

“I still can’t believe you own an apartment in Barcelona,” Yuuri says as the floor numbers swish past, Viktor beaming at him.

“It’s one of my favorite cities. I thought of going somewhere warmer, but the markets are lovely in winter. Plus, it’s plenty warm inside!”

The elevator comes to a smooth halt, much unlike the old and shaky one in Yuuri’s apartment complex back home. The corridor looks like the inside of a designer hotel – not that Yuuri’s been to any – and he almost stumbles on the way to the correct apartment door, too busy gaping at the artwork on the walls. Viktor grabs his keycard and the door slides open into a hallway, everything white and modern and like taken from a luxury design catalogue.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor pulls him by the hand to show him around.

The kitchen is sleek and modern as well, but designed like a short corridor leading from the hallway into the combined dining and living room. And there, what takes Yuuri’s last breath away are the windows, floor-to-ceiling and overlooking the harbor and city below.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, but when he walks over to have a look outside he realizes that the windows are merely interior walls.

All around the apartment is a terrace, also with floor-to-ceiling windows. When Yuuri follows the dark wood with his eyes he finds a built-in pool on the other side of the living room – just in case you’re too lazy to go down to the beaches below.

“I asked for the pool to be filled and heated up a bit,” Viktor tells him, coming up behind him and encircling his waist with his arms. “Do you like it?”

“It’s-“

Yuuri has to take a moment, just slowly drinking in the improbability of it all. What is he, a normal person, doing here? But Viktor kisses his neck, lips wandering up underneath Yuuri’s jaw until he tilts his head, a small shiver of pleasure making its way down his spine.

“It’s like something taken from a movie,” he says eventually, bit by bit relaxing into Viktor’s chest. “I love it.”

“Good! I was worried it wasn’t your thing.” Viktor hugs him tight for a moment, as if Yuuri’s opinion really did matter that much to him. “Let’s look at the rest, and then we can go for a swim!”

There’s a bathroom and an office space as well, and then a wooden staircase leading up to the second floor. The bedroom has one wall made of glass, showing the living room area below as well as the lovely view further ahead. It’s not as spacious as Yuuri had expected, just a large bed and a walk-in closet to the side.

“The view is just amazing at night,” Viktor tells him, when Yuuri’s eyes have been stuck on the moving cars and water below them. “I was thinking we’d stay in today, and do all the sightseeing tomorrow? It’s just a short walk to La Sagrada Familia.”

“Oh. That sounds amazing.”

It has Yuuri’s heart pounding in his chest, thoughts lingering on the bag he brought. Their luggage will be delivered shortly as per Viktor’s instructions, all to ensure as little waiting time for them as possible. Yuuri can’t imagine leaving strangers to collect his things, though he supposes it isn’t the first time Viktor has used that particular kind of service.

Soon enough he’s changed into a pair of swim shorts, already present in the large closet. It has Yuuri suspecting that Viktor ordered clothes for him beforehand, but for now he merely sighs in bliss as he sinks into the heated water, swimming lazily over to the edge by the windows. It’s cloudy with patches of sunlight shining through, the city displayed before him. It still feels like living in a catalogue.

“Yuuri?”

When he turns Viktor stands by the glass door, clad only in tight black swimwear (or a thong?) and holding two glasses of what might just possibly be champagne.

“Are we celebrating something?”

“Well,” Viktor says, sliding into the water after handing Yuuri his glass. “It’s your birthday soon, so I-“

“You remembered my birthday?”

Viktor gives him an odd look, as if the very thought of him forgetting is atrocious.

“Of course! Consider this a surprise gift. I know it’s two weeks early, but…”

He moves closer through the water, close enough to slip his arm around Yuuri’s waist, a brilliant smile on his face. He places a simple kiss to Yuuri’s temple, then clinks his glass against Yuuri’s.

“You didn’t have to,” Yuuri mumbles, sipping at the bubbly liquid.

It’s strawberry, the only champagne Yuuri actually enjoys.

“Hmm. You’ve been working so hard lately, I thought you deserved some time off. Nothing wrong with indulging a little, no?”

Yuuri can’t help the burn in his throat as he melts into Viktor’s chest, fingers tensing around the stem of the delicate glass. If he’s truly honest with himself, he doesn’t want this to end. Or rather, he doesn’t want _Viktor_ to end. The gifts and getting a little spoiled is nice, but Viktor? He’s so _caring_ that Yuuri tends to forget their arrangement. It gives him dangerous dreams, imaginary scenarios running away with him late at night when he’s too sleepy to ignore them. They are things he can’t think of in daylight, not unless he wants to keep his sanity intact.

But Viktor, like this, is a _dream_. He keeps murmuring sweet nothings into his hair, keeping him close as they sip their drinks, watching the landscape stretched out before their eyes.

Sadly, the paycheck at the end of each month does a good job in keeping Yuuri’s illusions in check. He’ll just have to do his best to make Viktor think he’s worth it.

 

000

 

They eat a light dinner out on the terrace, and then Yuuri retreats to the bathroom. He only brings his small toiletry bag inside with him, despite Viktor’s mention of the clothes already set up on his side of the closet.

He can’t believe Viktor assigned him a side of the closet. Maybe they can come here again, though that’s a lot of wishful thinking from his side. What he needs right now is to focus, and to talk himself into the confidence he hides under layers of anxiety.

The shower is spent cleaning up, shaving his legs again to make sure they’re smooth, and of course fingering himself while trying his hardest not to make any noise. It’s bad enough that Viktor looks like a sculpted god; just knowing he’ll have his hands all over him soon threatens to drive him over the edge.

Yuuri doesn’t want to waste any time once he calls Viktor to the bedroom. All he wants is to tease him until he throws Yuuri underneath him, thick cock filling him to the brim. His poor bottom lip is already bitten raw from the effort of holding back, and he hurries to dry himself once he’s done. The moisturizer Yuuri loves sits next to the sink, mixed with all of Viktor’s products. There’s face washes and eye creams and hair oils and honestly sometimes he wonders how Viktor finds the time to use it all. He does grab the gel though, slicking his hair back in the style that always makes Viktor call him sexy. It has the added benefit that his hair won’t get in his eyes while they fuck, though Viktor likes to mess it up.

He tries to hurry, but he can’t help picking up Viktor’s cologne. Closing his eyes he breathes in the floral scent, swallowing down the desire burning in his throat. He sprays some of it onto his neck on impulse, wondering if Viktor will pick up on it. It’s nice to just stand naked in the bathroom, tinkering with Viktor’s things, knowing he’s _allowed_. He knows the way people look at Viktor when they’re out together, his charm and good looks impossible not to notice. Sometimes Yuuri catches a smug smile on his own face, how he grabs onto Viktor’s arm as if to tell people _look at me, he’s all mine_.

Except he isn’t.

Well, it’s too late to back out now, anyway. All Yuuri can do is drown in Viktor, handing himself over on a silver platter for as long as he can keep his interest. Tonight, he hopes it won’t be too obvious that Yuuri isn’t really pretending, isn’t really playing a role when he tells Viktor how much he wants him.

Fighting down the nerves again, Yuuri reaches for the small bag, pulling out flimsy black fabric. He stares at it for a moment, wondering if Viktor will actually like it. They haven’t discussed lingerie in the bedroom – not besides the thongs that Viktor likes to wear on a daily basis – but Viktor really likes seeing him in underwear, and he’s noticed the side glances whenever they passed lingerie stores. Yuuri would like it if Viktor wore it so… he’ll just have to go with that.

It’s a jock strap, meaning Yuuri won’t need to take it off for Viktor to fuck him, though the front of it is made of pure lace. He slips it on, adjusts the straps running around his hips and under his ass cheeks. It’s a snug fit, the straps digging into his thighs. There’s a full body mirror for some unfathomable reason, and Yuuri twists and turns to look at himself properly. The material is soft and comfortable, and Yuuri can’t help how his cheeks heat up when he squeezes his own ass, imagining Viktor’s hands doing the same.

It is _very_ see-through at the front. More than he’d thought when ordering, but he can’t help the way his cock stirs in interest at the thought that when he walks out, Viktor will be able to see _everything_.

He puts on his glasses and grabs one last item from the bag, then opens the door a crack to call Viktor into the bedroom. He’d cruelly exiled Viktor to the first floor bathroom, though he did allow him to pick up his shampoo and such first. Now, he finds him on one of the couches in the living room when he peeks out, nose buried in a book. Knocking on the glass separating them has Viktor looking up, a surprised look flashing over his face. His eyebrows raise in question, and Yuuri waves at him to come upstairs.

Keeping the door open just a crack lets him hear Viktor arrive, steps soft against the polished flooring.

“Yuuri? Are you still in the bathroom?”

“Yes.” He wets his lips, adjusting the straps around his hips again. “And you should sit down on the bed.”

Viktor pauses, but the next time he speaks his voice is a lot more interested.

“Is this a surprise? Alright then, I’ve sat down now.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Yuuri schools his features into the sultriest look he can manage, back straightened and steps graceful like on stage. He pushes the door open, fixates Viktor with a stare as he slowly walks towards him, nervous excitement giving way to burning heat as Viktor’s eyes caress his body up and down.

“Wow,” Viktor breathes, eyes blown wide. “Yuuri, you look-“

Yuuri waits, pausing just a step away, tilting his head with a sweet smile that has Viktor visibly swallowing.

“I look?” he prompts, Viktor clearing his throat.

“Gorgeous. Divine. Good god, I’m already hard.”

There’s a laugh threatening to spill from his lips, the look on Viktor’s face so thirsty that it’s almost comical. Though, it’s the effect Yuuri wanted, isn’t it? Casually, he drops the item he’d brought slightly behind himself, the lipstick bouncing against the floor.

“Oops,” he says, turning around, Viktor’s gasp cut off by choking noises. “I’ll just pick this up…”

He bends, showing off how flexible all his years of ballet have made him. Viktor doesn’t touch him, but when Yuuri arches his back and smoothly stands up straight again, his hands are gripping desperately at his sweatpants. He likes Viktor like this, soft from his shower, dressed in cozy clothes the rest of the world won’t get to see. When he turns, the bulge in the dark grey fabric is an obvious thing, and Yuuri licks his lips in appreciation.

He can’t wait to sit on it.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, his eyes wide as they caress up and down his body. “You are far too good to me.”

“I wanted to surprise you, too,” Yuuri says, unable to help the red creeping up his cheeks. “I… just need one more thing for my outfit to be complete, if you’ll help me?”

Viktor nods, eager, scooting back on the bed when Yuuri motions for it. It lets Yuuri place one knee on each side of Viktor’s thighs, sitting down on his legs, gaining the perfect view of Viktor’s cock straining against fabric. He allows Viktor’s hands to stroke along his legs, warm and light to the touch. Then, before they can move to more inappropriate areas, he dangles the lipstick before Viktor’s face.

“Well?” he asks, keeping his voice sultry, free hand coming up to Viktor’s shoulder. “Will you put this on for me?”

There’s an audible gulp as Viktor swallows, cheeks flushed with color. He takes the lipstick, hands leaving Yuuri’s body as he uncaps it.

“Did I give you this?” he asks, frowning when Yuuri lets out a little laugh.

“I bought it with your money,” he murmurs, leaning in to brush his lips over Viktor’s teasingly. “That’s the same thing, isn’t it?”

Viktor chases his lips but Yuuri leans back again, the hand on Viktor’s shoulder holding him back.

“This, too,” he adds, slipping a finger underneath one of the straps across his hips, pulling it down to show more skin though there isn’t much left covered. “Do you like it?”

Letting out strained laughter, Viktor’s eyes sweep downwards, allowing himself just a glimpse of Yuuri’s cock showing through the flimsy material.

“ _Like_ it? If only I could buy you an entire lingerie store…” Viktor trails off, and it’s obvious he’s fighting with himself to keep his eyes on Yuuri’s face. “This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten, I think.”

There’s a rush of heat through Yuuri’s veins, knowing that _he_ made Viktor react like this, made him breathless and wide-eyed with restraint. He settles both hands on Viktor’s thighs, close to his groin, sliding back just a bit until his chest puffs out.

“ _Viktor_ ,” he purrs, dragging out the r. “You can buy me anything you want…”

It’s not entirely true, but this is them playing, this is Yuuri tilting his head again with a syrupy-sweet smile and fluttering lashes and Viktor’s groan resounding through the room.

“I’m all yours,” he breathes, thumbs digging into the muscles of Viktor’s upper thighs, a thrill going through him at the way Viktor twitches. “And, you’re _mine_.”

He waits with a furiously beating heart for Viktor’s reaction, wondering if he misread anything, if Viktor doesn’t like him possessive. There’s a hitch to Viktor’s breath, and Yuuri leans in to bite at his lower lip, eyes narrowed in lust.

“As long as you do whatever I tell you, I’m sure it will be _pleasurable_ , don’t you think? Will you be good for me, Viktor?”

Punctuating the promise with a roll of his hips, Yuuri finally relaxes as Viktor moans with want, his hands gripping Yuuri’s hips desperately.

“Wow,” Viktor gasps, the blush now spreading across his cheeks and nose, creeping down underneath his t-shirt as well. “I can be good, yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”

Yuuri quirks the corners of his lips, reminding himself that Viktor _likes_ this, that Viktor wants him to take charge and there’s no need to feel embarrassed, really. He lifts a hand to Viktor’s mouth, pressing the pad of his thumb against the pretty cupid’s bow there, humming in thought.

“Then you should take off your shirt,” he suggests, and Viktor rushes to comply, jostling Yuuri in the process.

There’s a sheepish smile on Viktor’s face now, but Yuuri only huffs and sits back more comfortably again. It gives him a lovely view of Viktor’s chiseled chest, and he runs a teasing finger down along the middle, muscles clenching underneath his touch. Viktor might be swimming in money, but he possesses the kind of beauty that can’t be bought. The shine in his eyes, the sweetness of his smiles, the comfort in his hugs… Of course, the abs don’t exactly _hurt_ , but as Yuuri’s finger trails lower he can’t help but think of underwear commercials. Like the apartment, Viktor’s body is meant for two-page spreads, for billboard ads, for cameras slowly sweeping over wet skin under burning suns.

At least Yuuri got over his initial fears that if he touched them too much they’d disappear in a puff of smoke, too good to be true.

“What are you thinking, my Yuuri?” Viktor asks, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes as he catches Yuuri spacing out before the sight of those gorgeous, lickable abs.

Forced to clear his throat, Yuuri pushes Viktor onto his back with little ceremony.

“I think you shouldn’t tease me,” he sniffs, following after to hover over him on all fours. “Now, I believe I asked you for some help earlier?”

Viktor might still look a little bit amused, but he dutifully pops open the lipstick and carefully twists it, revealing the deep red color Yuuri had picked. He raises an eyebrow in question, and Yuuri leans in, lips slightly parted in invitation.

He should have known that Viktor would take the opportunity to kiss him. It’s just a quick press of lips, and yet Yuuri’s body tingles, electric currents running up and down his spine.

“You’re disobedient,” he mumbles, the accusation accepted with faux innocence.

“You shouldn’t talk while I put this on,” Viktor grins, poking the tip of the lipstick against Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Who knows where it’ll end up.”

“Oh, it’s going to end up in _plenty_ of places,” Yuuri shoots back, triumphant when Viktor chokes on air.

“Oh my,” is all Viktor can say to that.

Yuuri stares hard at him while he gets to work, bracing his weight on his forearms as Viktor cups his cheek. There’s a furrow of concentration between his brows, hand a little unsteady at first as he draws color onto Yuuri’s lips. He takes his time, careful and attentive, tracing Yuuri’s mouth with gentle strokes. It should be innocent, but Yuuri feels the burn of arousal in his gut, feels wanted and adored as Viktor caresses his cheek once he’s done.

“Beautiful,” Viktor whispers, thumb resting at the corner of his mouth.

It’s telling that Viktor doesn’t remove his glasses. Often, when Yuuri moves to take them off on his own, Viktor pushes them back up his nose and smiles, whispering dirty things until Yuuri forgets he wears them at all. And it’s not like Yuuri thinks his glasses are ugly or anything, but he’s been told so many times that he looks better without them that Viktor insisting he keep them on is flattering.

Smiling – because how could he not? – Yuuri grabs Viktor’s wrist, pushing it onto the mattress over his head. He repeats this with Viktor’s other hand, taking the lipstick from him.

“Stay,” he says, with more confidence than he really feels.

But Viktor nods, teeth digging into his lower lip for a moment. And Yuuri knows that Viktor loves to fuck him, loves to push him down and take until he’s a sobbing mess, but right now Viktor seems to _glow_ with anticipation.

It makes Yuuri feel powerful, in control, like Viktor trusts him to take charge. Perhaps he isn’t entirely confident yet, but he could be, with time.

It’s one of the many things that Yuuri likes so much, the way Viktor gives him time, never pushing for more than Yuuri wants.

Before he can change his mind, Yuuri splays one hand on Viktor’s chest, the other aiming the lipstick above Viktor’s nipple, the one to Yuuri’s left. He catches Viktor’s gaze, holds it steady for a moment, relishing in the heat between them. Then, he writes.  He starts out slow, carefully shaping the letters, mouthing them as he moves along Viktor’s chest, red lines and curves marking the pale skin. Viktor doesn’t try to peek, though Yuuri can feel the quick beating of his heart, his chest sometimes jerking with a breath that Viktor couldn’t forcefully slow down.

“Let’s see,” Yuuri hums, surveying his handiwork once the words are properly spelled out. “I’m not sure this is enough…”

Viktor stares up at the ceiling, though Yuuri can tell he’s dying to know what he’s thinking.

“There’s still so much space left…”

He pouts in mock thought, tapping a finger against his chin. Viktor swallows, eyes darting to Yuuri’s face and back to the ceiling. He shifts a little underneath Yuuri’s ass, cock straining against his sweats. Oh, Yuuri _enjoys_ making him wait. He walks two fingers over Viktor’s stomach, biting down a grin when he shivers, all the way up his sternum and to the hollow of his throat. There he tilts Viktor’s head back, exposing his throat.

“Ah, I think I found what’s lacking,” he says, snapping his fingers.

He reaches up, threading his fingers through Viktor’s silky hair, forcing his head back just a little more, just enough to show the strain in his neck. It makes Viktor release the most delicious little gasp, and Yuuri honestly thinks he could get used to this. As long as he gets to feel the stretch of Viktor’s thick cock plunging into him in the end, there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun first, right?

Leaning down he breathes warm air onto Viktor’s pulse point, chest brushing Viktor’s fleetingly.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whines, hot and heavy desire erupting inside him at the sound of his plea.

“I told you to be good,” Yuuri reminds him, tugging harshly at his hair, eliciting another gasp that morphs into a deep moan. “Don’t you want to be good?”

It’s funny, how Yuuri is usually the one who loves being praised, and yet here Viktor is, grasping at the sheets and panting just from Yuuri’s words.

“I’ll be good,” Viktor blurts out, pulse skyrocketing under Yuuri’s lips. “Anything you want, _please…_ ”

He presses a kiss to the spot, keeping his lips still, leaving a perfect lipstick mark that he admires once he straightens up again. It wakes up something primal inside him, a white-hot need to cover Viktor in the evidence of their love-making, leaving no doubt to the rest of the world who Viktor belongs to.

(Though that’s only wishful thinking, a small voice reminds him in the back of his head.)

“Say you’re mine,” Yuuri orders him, heart wild and lips trembling. “Say you need me, and _only_ me.”

Is it too much? Yuuri panics for a second, about to take it back when Viktor’s entire body _shudders_.

“God, _yes_ , use me for your pleasure,” Viktor groans, eyes closed and back arching. “Please, Yuuri, I’m all yours, anything you want, I need you so _much_.”

Viktor looks wrecked, like he’s been wanting this for a long time. Yuuri can only stare for a moment, stunned at Viktor giving himself up for Yuuri, begging desperately.

Yuuri can _definitely_ get used to this.

But first, Yuuri needs to do something about Viktor’s position on the bed. Luckily the headboard is made of wrought metal, a beautiful and intricate pattern of leaves and flowers that leave ample room to slip a tie or scarf through. He gives Viktor a soothing kiss, a hint of red sticking to his lips.

“Move up on the bed for me,” he mumbles, sliding down Viktor’s thighs until he can slip off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Viktor frowns but does as told, squirming until his whole body rests on the mattress, eyes following Yuuri’s path to the closet and back again. When he sees the silk tie in Yuuri’s hands his mouth forms a perfect o, though he nods eagerly at Yuuri’s silent question.

“We were supposed to celebrate _your_ birthday,” Viktor mumbles when Yuuri settles on his knees beside Viktor’s shoulder, letting Yuuri work the tie around his wrists and the headboard without protest.

“Do you want me to stop?”

The speed Viktor shakes his head with pulls a soft laugh from Yuuri. His chest feels like molten lava, heavy and hot at the relaxed look on Viktor’s face, like he adores Yuuri for doing this to him. It’s things like these that give Yuuri _hope_ , those silly dreams of his about the future gaining material to try and convince the logical side of his brain. Viktor, like this, is easy to imagine a forever with.

“It’s not too tight?” he asks, Viktor smiling at him, a little wicked.

“Maybe I like it tight,” he drawls, eyeing Yuuri up and down. “And what will you do to me now, when you have me at your mercy?”

Yuuri flushes bright red, matching the lipstick. Viktor always catches him off-guard, though Yuuri has made it his mission to match him step for step. For now he settles with a haughty smirk, looking down at Viktor like it’s cute of him to ask.

“Perhaps I’ll leave you here to work on your attitude,” he says, starting to walk backwards on his knees as Viktor’s expression drops comically fast. “I’m sure I can find someone nice to show me around the city.”

“Yuuri, you wouldn’t-“

Viktor groans, letting his head fall back as he realizes he’s being toyed with. Well, that’s what you get.

“Alright, then,” Viktor sighs, a little exasperated and fond. “You win. I’ll be good.”

Hiding a grin, Yuuri settles between Viktor’s legs, critically surveying his work for a moment. Viktor’s chest spells out _Property of Yuuri Katsuki_ , a small heart the finishing touch. Perhaps Viktor could use some more kisses…

He takes his time, mapping out Viktor’s throat and chest and stomach, leaving lip-shaped marks in red all over. Now and then Viktor squirms, Yuuri’s fleeting touches tickling him, or perhaps it’s the fact that Yuuri can see how hard he still is, cock clearly outlined in his pants. Yuuri would take pity on him sooner if it weren’t for the satisfaction of warm skin under his mouth, the hitch to Viktor’s breath when he licks at his nipples. He can’t be blamed for paying some extra attention to Viktor’s chest, can he? His pecs are so deliciously defined, nipples hardening when Yuuri swipes his thumbs over them, teasing. He takes one between his fingers, pinching it hard enough that Viktor jerks, a surprised little _ah_ spilling from his lips. What a nice little treat they make for him…

Leaning down he closes his lips around the one he pinched, sucking gently as Viktor pants, swirling his tongue around until it’s pebbled and sensitive. He pokes at the other with his thumb, brushing over the top with a nail, fighting hard not to grind against Viktor’s thigh because the sweet little noises Viktor makes _does_ things to him. It’s so distracting he almost forgets about his task, and it’s with regret that he sits back up to add kisses to the few unmarked patches of skin left.

When he’s finally satisfied, Viktor’s skin is littered with the evidence of his enthusiasm. It looks good on him, the trail of kisses reaching from his cheeks all the way down to the waistband of his sweats. Yuuri reapplied the lipstick a few times to make sure the marks were colorful enough, but now he throws it aside, smacking his lips one last time. His eyes roam over Viktor’s body, committing the sight to memory; soft skin and bright marks contrasting nicely with the pearl grey sheets.

Maybe he should take a picture, use it as his lock screen.

(Too bad he can’t really tell people about Viktor.)

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whines, impatient now that Yuuri is only watching him.

Rather than continue talking, Viktor cants his hips up a little, drawing Yuuri’s attention to the bulge tenting the fabric. Well, Yuuri hasn’t touched himself either, and now the lace is stretched tight, damp from precome. There’s a darker spot in the grey of Viktor’s sweats as well, and Yuuri would lick his lips if he could.

“Hmm, that looks a little painful,” he hums, kneeling between Viktor’s legs, hands dragging up the insides of his thighs.

“ _Yes_ ,” Viktor hisses, groaning when Yuuri applies pressure to his hips, pushing him into the bed and stretching the fabric until his cock is clearly outlined.

“You’re so big,” Yuuri sighs, too enraptured by the sight to feel embarrassed by his words. “I’m always surprised when it fits inside me.”

Viktor sucks in a breath, swearing when Yuuri runs his palm along his length, the touch feather-light. When Yuuri thumbs at the tip, the fabric becomes even damper with fluid, Viktor’s hips jerking into his hands. He can’t decide what he wants more – feel that thickness pounding his ass or suck on it until Viktor comes all over his face. Both have advantages of their own, but Yuuri still feels empty from when he fingered himself in the shower.

Slowly, he lowers Viktor’s sweatpants, mouth watering at the sight of Viktor’s cock, hard and heavy where it rests against his thigh. He only slips the fabric down mid-thigh, leaving Viktor’s thighs slightly restrained as well. And what a sight he makes, struggling against the tie binding his wrists together, cock dribbling precome, lipstick all over. Yuuri smiles, indulgent, swiping a finger over the head of Viktor’s cock and bringing it to his lips, tasting it with a pleased hum.

“Zolotse, you’re killing me,” Viktor complains, lips bitten and brows drawn together. “Do you really want me to come already?”

“If you do,” Yuuri says, climbing onto Viktor’s thighs, “I can think of a few ways to get you nice and hard again.”

He feels heady, Viktor at his mercy, the way he looks to the ceiling and mutters a prayer under his breath sending sparks up Yuuri’s spine. The glasses and the jock-strap are all for Viktor, but this? This is for _Yuuri_ , for all the times he wondered if he was really sexy enough, interesting enough, _good_ enough to hold Viktor’s interest.

Like this, Viktor’s eyes clouded over with desire, body strained with need – like this Yuuri feels enough. He feels _better_.

“I told you, Viktor,” he purrs, running his fingers lightly over his dick, watching it twitch as Viktor shivers. “You’re mine, and I’ll pleasure myself with your body however I want.”

Viktor’s lips part but no sound comes out, only a wheeze that Yuuri takes as agreement. There’s no point in wasting any more time, he thinks, easing up Viktor’s legs until their cocks can rub together, the lace between them acting like a lewd buffer.

“And do you know what I want?” He rolls his hips, Viktor arching his back and moaning at the friction. “I want your cock splitting me open, hitting me _deep_. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Oh god, Yuuri, _please_ ,” Viktor begs, head tilted back, chest heaving as he tugs on his restraints. “Please, let me fuck you, let me come inside you.”

Pushing his glasses up his nose, sweat causing them to glide as he moves, Yuuri leans over to the bedside table where he’d placed a bottle of lube before showering. He hurries to uncap it, pouring the cool liquid sloppily over Viktor’s cock and groin, spreading it by sitting on top of him and grinding his bare ass onto his cock. It might not do a great job but moans spill from Viktor’s lips in a steady stream, and Yuuri adds a few of his own at the feeling of Viktor’s cock slipping between his bare cheeks. His own cock rubs against Viktor’s lower stomach, the friction not nearly enough. He needs Viktor inside him, but the pure agony on Viktor’s face is captivating.

He pauses, Viktor writhing and panting underneath him. If Yuuri had thought he looked wrecked before it’s nothing compared to now, such a stark contrast to how put-together he usually looks, focused on Yuuri’s pleasure and rarely losing his composure.

Yuuri prefers this, a Viktor that doesn’t hold back, too lost in pleasure to care about appearances.

“You look good,” he mumbles, stroking Viktor’s stomach with reverent fingers. “You look so good like this.”

Viktor, eyes clenched shut, smiles like it’s either that or break out in sobs.

“Yuuri, _please_ ,” he says, voice broken and hoarse. “I don’t want to come yet but I-“

Yuuri lifts himself off Viktor’s lap, swallowing harshly when Viktor whines at the loss of contact. He wants Viktor inside him, but Viktor losing control, Viktor wanting him so much he’ll come with barely any direct stimulation – Yuuri wants it so much he can hardly breathe. He eases back, lies down over Viktor’s legs, face lined up with his groin.

“Look at me,” he whispers, nails dragging teasingly over hipbones as Viktor forces his eyes open, straining to look down his body. “Don’t you want to come on my glasses?”

The groan leaving Viktor is pained, hips bucking against air. Yuuri pins him down, arms over his thighs, hands roaming exposed skin. It’s hard to breathe, hard not to rut helplessly against the mattress. Viktor’s cock is right before him, beckoning to him with its swollen head and thick girth. He wonders if Viktor could really come without Yuuri touching him again, but he can’t resist rubbing his fingers in the fluid smeared onto his stomach, squeezing the tip between thumb and pointer finger to tease out more.

“Mm, you must be so close,” he moans, licking the stickiness off his fingers, Viktor’s gaze locked onto him, strands of platinum hair sticking to his forehead. “Should I really let you come in my ass?”

Viktor whines low in his throat, head falling back. When Yuuri slaps his thigh he forces it back up, pleasure-pain filling his expression.

“My Yuuri, so cruel…”

His breaths are labored and loud, cheeks flushed a deep red. Yuuri can’t help but preen, proud of himself. Viktor looks a second away from bliss, eyes hazy as his chest heaves.

“Please, won’t you have mercy on me?”

The rush of power that sings through Yuuri’s veins is hot and sudden, a shuddering breath leaving his lungs. To have Viktor, beautiful, strong Viktor completely at his mercy… he could spend hours like this, slowly tormenting Viktor until he passes out. And then, once he’s completely out of it, Yuuri will coax his dick back to life and ride him until he screams, milking Viktor’s come until he’s dry.

He shivers, swallowing the thought down his throat before he accidentally tells Viktor of it.  It’s a side of himself he rarely visits, this need to prove himself the best, to work harder than anyone until he feels like he’s _earned_ it.

And now, apparently, that need has transferred into the bedroom, evident by Viktor’s bound hands and desperate pleas.

“I suppose you have been good,” he hums, nuzzling the juncture where thigh meets groin, blinking innocently at Viktor. “But I think I changed my mind. I think I want to see just how much you need me, how _easy_ you are for me.”

Maybe it’s too far but Yuuri can’t stop now, something stirring deep within him when Viktor shudders in response. He licks at Viktor’s skin, a lewd stripe from thigh to hip, sucking over the bone while Viktor bites back his moans. Well, that won’t do.

“Vik-to- _ru_ ,” he says, voice throaty with desire, one palm stroking down Viktor’s stomach over lipstick marks to swipe over his balls. “I won’t let you come if you hold back, it’s so much better when I can hear your pleasure.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor groans, tugging uselessly on his restraints. “God, you’re driving me crazy, _please_.”

“I think you like it,” Yuuri says, matter-of-fact. “I think you want to come all over my face and then fuck me while I’m all messed up, don’t you?”

Viktor grits his teeth, tensing as if fighting against his impending orgasm. Yuuri’s palm is still covering his balls, rolling gentle circles that have Viktor swearing in a mix of Russian and English.

“Come on,” he taunts, leaning closer, lips brushing up Viktor’s twitching cock. “Tell me you want to come. Tell me you want to fuck my face.”

Mouth falling open, Viktor lets out a long, out-drawn moan, struggling to move under Yuuri’s weight on his thighs. When Yuuri takes hold of his cock and holds it up against his face the sound cuts off with a strangled shout, all his muscles deliciously tensed as Yuuri mouths along the side of his length. He’s hot and slippery from the lube, so thick that Yuuri can barely close his fist around him. He angles it, shifting his position just enough to lap at the blunt head, humming at the taste. His own cock is begging for friction, the lace soaked through entirely now, and Yuuri grinds his hips into the mattress with a relieved sigh.

“ _Viktor_ ,” he keens, rubbing his face all over Viktor’s cock, glasses askew. “I want it…”

Viktor sucks in a breath and Yuuri glances up at him through his lashes, sure he must make a sight by nuzzling Viktor’s cock like a needy little slut. For a moment Viktor stares at him, drinking him in from his mouth to his glasses to his ass working against the bed, and then he slowly lets the breath out while mouthing something Yuuri can’t hear, head falling back as he thrusts his hips desperately. Yuuri allows him some room to move, fists wrapped loosely around his cock as he fucks into it, the head brushing Yuuri’s cheek and mouth.

“Yuuri, Yuuri I’m-“

With his back arched high Viktor spills onto Yuuri’s face, choking on a moan as he trembles through his orgasm. Yuuri stills, mesmerized by Viktor lost in pleasure, how his face scrunches up only to go slack, body slumping against the bed. He’s panting harshly, dick slowly softening in Yuuri’s hold, and Yuuri takes him in his mouth. He sucks gently, Viktor crying out from over-stimulation as Yuuri cleans him rather sloppily.

“Yuuri, love, I’m going to _die_ ,” Viktor moans, face buried in his arm.

He can’t help but smile around the cock in his mouth, letting it slip out and licking his lips. There’s still the taste of lipstick on them. Yuuri blinks, soon realizing that there’s a stripe of come dribbling down the left side of his glasses, blurring his vision.

Staring down at Viktor he feels a little smug, propping himself up on his elbows to better look at him. He’s still hard, but he’d rather have Viktor’s hands on him than his own, and right now he looks in no shape to get Yuuri off. Sadly.

Viktor takes a minute or so to return to full consciousness, enough time for Yuuri to realize what it is, exactly, that he’s done.

Oh, god. He tied up his sugar daddy, wrote on him with lipstick, teased him into coming all over his face, and now what? Sitting up he wrings his hands, Viktor slowly tilting his head to squint up at him.

“Yuuuuri,” he says, tugging weakly at the tie around his wrists. “Untie me?”

Face burning Yuuri does just that, working as fast as he can with fumbling fingers. His mind is catching up with his actions as the adrenaline high fades, leaving him anxious to know what Viktor thought.

He needn’t worry.

As soon as Viktor’s hands are free he heaves himself up, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and dragging him to lie face down on the bed. Yuuri barely has time to gather himself before Viktor spreads his ass cheeks, the air cool against his exposed hole.

“What a tease you are, my Yuuri,” he says, squeezing him for emphasis. “Dressing up so pretty and I didn’t even get to touch you, hm? But I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel as good as you…”

God, Yuuri wants his cock so bad, wants to be held down and fucked until he sees stars. It’s too bad that Viktor would need a little more refractory time before that can happen, and Yuuri is so ready to come.

“What would you like, miliy? My fingers, my tongue?”

Yuuri groans, clawing at the sheets just from the thought of Viktor’s mouth on him.

“Ah, a good choice,” Viktor laughs, as if he really understood Yuuri’s body without the need for words. “Don’t come too soon, I want to properly taste you.”

Viktor’s tongue is heaven, lapping and rubbing at Yuuri’s hole. He succumbs easily to the pleasure, moaning and pushing his ass up for more, Viktor sucking noisily around the puckered rim before pushing inside. It almost feels too good, Yuuri’s face still covered in Viktor’s come, his glasses digging uncomfortably into his face when he buries it in the mattress. He’s writhing and moaning desperately, fighting against the steady hold Viktor keeps on his ass, not sure if he wants more or to get away before he screams.

“Did you prepare yourself?” Viktor mumbles in wonder, licking long stripes up his perineum, still ignoring Yuuri’s cock.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri gasps, wishing he had the strength to sneak a hand between his legs to stroke at his achingly hard length. “Touch me, Viktor, _please_.”

“Not so cocky now, are we?” Viktor teases, biting at the sensitive skin on his ass when Yuuri groans impatiently.

He spreads Yuuri’s legs wider, like Yuuri’s on display, turned into a needy little thing now that he’s being pleasured. And he _feels_ needy, like he’ll go mad if Viktor doesn’t touch his cock. He wants to be taken, punished for his earlier stunt, wants Viktor to pound his ass like the dirty little cockslut he is.

“ _Viktor_ ,” he moans, almost sobbing in relief when he feels a large hand push underneath the lace, gripping his cock tightly. “I need more, need you to fuck me, I want-“

Two fingers push inside him, curling in search for his prostate. It’s not enough but it’s better than nothing, and Viktor’s mouth keeps working on his ass, sucking and biting at the skin. He’s trembling, jaw slack as Viktor finds that spot inside him, massaging it until he sees stars. Reduced to a moaning mess he keeps rocking into Viktor’s hands, one wrapped around his cock in a loose fist for him to thrust into, the other adding a third finger to mimic the way he would have fucked Yuuri, if Yuuri hadn’t been so greedy and made Viktor come already.

“You like that, Yuuri?” Viktor sounds breathless, voice raspy as he speaks. “You’re so pretty like this, begging for my cock. I bet my fingers aren’t big enough for you, I bet you won’t be satisfied like this, will you?”

“Nnnnh…”

Yuuri is beyond words, Viktor’s voice driving him crazy. He’s so close, burning up from pleasure, drooling onto the sheets with mindless need. He loves this, loves how Viktor so easily renders him unable to think of anything but how good he feels. It’s a small eternity until Viktor eases up on the pressure, leaving him feeling bereft as he pulls back. Struggling to look behind himself he sees Viktor on his knees, face taut with concentration – he’s almost hard again.

He can’t help it, he _whimpers_ at the sight, Viktor’s hand stroking his cock while he’s watching Yuuri like he wants to eat him alive.

(He can’t believe he’s getting paid to feel this good, to be pleasured so thoroughly like the most spoiled lover in the world.)

They lock eyes, a small shiver running down his spine. No one’s ever made him feel this good. No one ever will. Yuuri’s heart and mind and body belongs to this man, and it feels _right_.

“So beautiful, my Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, and Yuuri turns to hide his face against the mattress.

His heart is pounding, too heavy for his ribcage to hold. When Viktor says things like that, looks at him like that… He doesn’t know how to take it, how to recover and go on with life like normal. And Viktor never makes it easy for him, only treats him better every time, spoils him more and more until Yuuri might become truly greedy, might mean the words he drew with lipstick literally.

“I can’t wait to come inside you, make you cry my name. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Me fucking you so hard you scream.”

It is, it’s _precisely_ what Yuuri wants, craves, _needs_. He all but sobs into the sheets when Viktor’s hands spread his cheeks again, the tip of his cock brushing over his hole. God, he’s been waiting all week for this, for Viktor to take him apart, drive into him deep until it’s all he can feel.

“Hurry,” he whines, swatting a hand behind him until he hits Viktor’s arm, groaning when it only makes him huff out a laugh.

He loves how easy it is to be with Viktor, to take and be taken, to want and be wanted. Only Viktor makes him this vocal, this demanding – only Viktor makes him feel _insatiable_.

“So needy, love. Did you miss having me inside you that much?”

Viktor rolls his hips, cock slick with lube, leaving a sloppy trail of it on his skin. Yuuri pushes into the touch, straining on his knees. He did, missed it more than he can say for fear of saying too much.

“Please,” he keens instead, the sound muffled against the bed.

He half expects Viktor to keep teasing him, but he’s barely taken a breath before he feels him push inside, spreading Yuuri wide. It’s so good, making him moan out loud, boneless as Viktor fills him like he needs him to. Viktor leans over his back, caging him in, mouth pressing hot, sloppy kisses onto his arched back. He throws a hand behind himself desperately, catching onto Viktor’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting him deeper. When Viktor bottoms out he shudders, mouth open in a soundless scream.

“God, you feel amazing,” Viktor groans, forehead pressed between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “So tight for me, darling.”

Yuuri’s knees give out, Viktor following as he sinks onto the mattress, breathless with Viktor’s heavy weight over him. His body feels feverishly hot, trembling as Viktor grinds into him, hips moving in teasing circles that have him swearing into the pillow. His cock presses into the mattress, precome smearing the sheets. It’s not nearly enough friction even with the lace between, but he wants to come from Viktor fucking him, wants the pressure to build until it _hurts_.

He gasps as Viktor eases out of him, the slow pace letting Yuuri feel just how big he is. The plump head spreads him wider for a moment before he slams inside again, relentless as he pushes Yuuri into the mattress. He’s not sure how he’ll survive, the breath knocked out of him as Viktor does it again, large hands finding his and holding him still.

“So good,” Viktor pants, hips working up a steady rhythm that has Yuuri seeing stars. “So good for me, dyetka.”

He loves this, loves working Viktor into a frenzied state before he fucks Yuuri like his life depends on it. Viktor’s mouth finds his neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin until Yuuri’s sure he’ll need to wear turtlenecks for a week. Teeth scraping just underneath his ear makes him choke on a shout, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the sheets. The entire bed is rocking by now, faint bumps sounding from the headboard as it connects with the wall.

“Want me to come in you?” Viktor asks between labored breaths, mouth hot against his ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri wails, throwing his head back, thighs twitching at the thought.

He wants Viktor to mark him, knows he’ll feel it for days. He wants to walk around the apartment all messed up and sated, Viktor’s come running down the insides of his thighs. And even though he knows that Viktor will insist on showering, the fantasy makes him _burn_.

“Beautiful,” Viktor murmurs, pressing sloppy kisses to his jaw and slowing down, pushing _deep_ until Yuuri thinks he can’t possibly take any more. “My beautiful Yuuri.”

One hand eases out of Yuuri’s death grip, running up his arm and shoulder, stroking lovingly down his side. Part of him wants Viktor to keep talking, to worship him until there’s no doubt in his mind that what Viktor says is the truth. The other part _desperately_ wants to come, chasing that blissful state as he squirms under Viktor’s weight.

“Mm, I’ll fill you up,” Viktor hums, pushing and pushing until Yuuri can’t breathe. “You take it so well, and-“

He drives in harder, balls slapping against Yuuri’s skin with every thrust and Yuuri swears he sees stars, mouth open and drooling onto the sheets.

“ _God_ , Yuuri, you even smell like me.”

Viktor pauses, cock buried deep inside him, nose pressed against Yuuri’s throat and inhaling the perfume he’d indulged in. It can’t possibly smell as good as it does on Viktor, but Yuuri keens at the action, warmth blooming in his chest because Viktor _likes_ it. He wants to smell like Viktor every day, wants to start his days in Viktor’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and the feeling of belonging there.

He’s so hard that it hurts, his body trembling helplessly when Viktor nibbles at his earlobe.

“Won’t you come like this?” Viktor whispers into his ear, Yuuri almost sobbing because he _needs_ it, needs Viktor to touch him and bring him over the edge. “Just from my voice, from being filled, knowing I will spend this whole weekend taking you again and again until you’re completely mine.”

Yuuri would nod, but his face is still pressed against the mattress, Viktor caging him in. Their left hands are still intertwined, Viktor’s mouth and breaths tickling the spot under his ear.

It’s quite possibly revenge for earlier, but it only means Yuuri would do it again. He feels so good, desire coursing hotly through his veins, heart pumping too fast in his chest. There’s nothing else but Viktor in this moment, the heat of his skin and the thickness of his cock inside Yuuri’s ass.

“What do you say, luybov moya? Or do you need me to fuck you more, until you’re begging me to stop?”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Yuuri groans, and it earns him a few shallow thrusts.

He’s so close now, body thrumming with anticipation – if only Viktor moved a _little_ bit more…

“ _Please_ , Viktor,” he cries, pushing back against him desperately.

All it does is make Viktor use his free hand to push his hips down against the bed, making sure he knows that Viktor is the one in control now. A small part of him wants to fight it, wants to flip them over and use Viktor as he pleases again.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Viktor murmurs, voice a little strained and hand stroking lovingly over the small of his back. “I will give you the world if you ask, darling, but I don’t think I will last more than a second if I move now.”

Yuuri twists his neck to bore his eyes into Viktor’s, squeezing around his length until he bites his lip against the pleasure.

“You will last until I come,” he orders, watching Viktor draw in a shuddering breath. “Now, _make me_.”

Viktor groans loudly, leaning down until his forehead is pressed between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. It pushes him in a little deeper, and Yuuri turns to bury his face into the pillow again. He’s so over stimulated that he wonders if he even _can_ orgasm by now, but to his relief Viktor hoists his hips back up and starts fucking him with short, hard thrusts that drive gasps from his mouth.

“I think,” Viktor grinds out between clenched teeth, but whatever he was going to say is lost in a drawn-out moan as he spills inside Yuuri, cock twitching as he fills him deep.

Finally, _finally_ , Yuuri succumbs to the pleasure. He screams into the pillow, eyes screwed shut and body trembling through his orgasm, splattering come all over the sheets. It feels like an eternity before he can breathe normally, skin prickling with cold air as Viktor gets up. He feels thoroughly wrecked, and yet achingly empty without Viktor inside him.

“Let’s clean up a little,” Viktor says, though he strokes a hand along Yuuri’s spine first, fingers gentle.

The air leaves Yuuri’s lungs for a moment, and he doesn’t dare move when Viktor leans in to press a kiss to his neck. He wonders what Viktor was trying to say earlier, because something about it seemed a little off. When Viktor returns he accepts the wet towel, quickly cleaning up the worst of the mess. It’s a quiet affair, quick and efficient. When he glances at Viktor he seems lost in thought, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Yuuri to finish.

“Here.”

Viktor turns as if startled, but he smiles at Yuuri.

“Thirsty? I’ll bring you a water bottle and we can stay in bed for a bit.”

Confused, Yuuri nods. They always stay in bed to cuddle, don’t they? But Viktor throws the towel into the bathroom and heads downstairs, leaving Yuuri to pout on his own. He scoots over to the other side of the bed, curling under the covers. He’s too warm for it, but it’s a substitute – though hardly satisfying – for Viktor’s warmth.

It takes Viktor almost ten minutes to return, and when he does he seems resigned somehow.

Yuuri sips at the water, watching Viktor putter about the room as if stressed. He puts Yuuri’s jock strap in the bathroom with the towels, folds his own clothes on a chair. He even goes as far as to neatly place the lube and lipstick on the bedside drawer, staring far too long at the decorative photograph of a landscape placed above it. Eventually, Yuuri can’t pretend to drink any more water, not that Viktor would have noticed.

“Viktor,” he says softly, and Viktor automatically reaches out to take the bottle from his hands. “ _Viktor_.”

“Yes, solnyshko?”

“I’m cold.”

His tone is petulant, but the truth is that he’s worried. Viktor’s never behaved like this before, skittish and avoiding eye contact. He looks torn, as if debating with himself, and Yuuri crawls back under the covers with only his face peeking out. Though, when he sees Yuuri all but hiding, he immediately crawls over the bed and tugs at the blanket.

 _It’s so nice to be naked with Viktor_ , he thinks as he lets him in, their limbs tangling as Yuuri buries his face into Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor holds him tight, stroking his hair, and Yuuri almost wishes he hadn’t cleaned off the lipstick marks. He still seems deep in thought, but Yuuri gradually relaxes until he’s almost asleep.

“I think,” Viktor mumbles, brushing his mouth over Yuuri’s hair.

Heart picking up speed, Yuuri tries his best to pretend he really is sleeping. Viktor’s arms tighten just a bit around him, knee sliding between Yuuri’s thighs. He doesn’t want Viktor to ever let go.

“I think I need to marry you.”

_Oh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed<333
> 
> Also, of course they end up married in the end and live happily ever after!!! 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/katsudonforever) too~


End file.
